Carn-Dum Smith Item Upgrades
Weapons - Drow Master Stone + Elfs acid tear = 2d12 Acid + Elfs distant thunder = 2d12 Electrical + Nazgul cold stone = 2d12 cold + Nazgul Firefrenzy = 2d12 Fire + Wake the dead = 2d12 sonic + Lesser Drow Pink = Con +6 + LD Blue = Wis +6 + LD Pale Blue = Str +6 + LD Pink and Green = Cha +6 + LD Deep Red = Dex +6 + LD Scarlet Blue = Int +6 + LD Dusty Rose = AC +6 + Dragon Nail = Slashing 2d12 + Mirkwood Arrow Head = Piercing +2d12 + Dragon Obsidian = Bludgeoning +2d12 + Nazgul bonus magic 9 = Spell slot lvl 9 sorc or wiz + Keen stone = Keen + Quicken spirit = Haste + Gondorian Green stone = Holy avenger + Whithering whispers = Mass Crit 2d12 + Saurons topaz = Ambidex + WK,Ered,SS = +10 enhacment + WK,Ered,SS = +10 Vamp regen + Full circle of runes = Undroppable + SS,WK, Mirkwood Arrow Head, ered = extra melee Pierce + SS,WK,Dragon Obsid, ered = Extra melee Bludge + SS,WK,Dragon nail, ered = Extra melee Slashing + Talk to shop keeper in isengard = Evil Blight on hit + Fine Polished Malichite = Weapon finnesse You can use most but not all of the upgrades for weapons on bows.But dont add the 2d12 damages to bows it does not work and will waste your stones! Belts – Drow Master Stone + Ered, Elfs acid tear = Resist acid 30/- + Ered, Elfs distant thunder = res Electric 30/- + Ered, Nazgul cold stone = Res cold 30/- + Ered, Nazgul Firefrenzy = Res fire 30/- + Ered, Wake the dead = Res sonic 30/- + Ered, WK, Snake Scale = +10 Regen + Lesser Drow Pink = Con +6 + LD Blue = Wis +6 + LD Pale Blue = Str +6 + LD Pink and Green = Cha +6 + LD Deep Red = Dex +6 + LD Scarlet Blue = Int +6 + LD Dusty Rose = AC +6 + LS Dusty rose, WK, SS,Ered,NLT = +10 AC + Full circle of runes = Undroppable + Ered,WK, Dragon ring = Crit immune Ammulet – Drow Master Stone + Ered, Elfs acid tear = Resist acid 30/- + Ered, Elfs distant thunder = res Electric 30/- + Ered, Nazgul cold stone = Res cold 30/- + Ered,Nazgul Firefrenzy = Res fire 30/- + Ered, Wake the dead = Res sonic 30/- + Lesser Drow Pink = Con +6 + LD Blue = Wis +6 + LD Pale Blue = Str +6 + LD Pink and Green = Cha +6 + LD Deep Red = Dex +6 + LD Scarlet Blue = Int +6 + LD Dusty Rose = AC +6 + Ered,WK,SS, NLT = +10 regen + Ered.WK,SS,Celeborns signet = Imm mind effects + Ered,WK,SS,Ren’s helm = Imm Death magic + Full circle of runes = undroppable Gloves/Gaunlets – Drow Master Stone + WK, Star power, Coil power + +20 enchancement Dwar's Sword Hoarmauth's Soul Reaper Theoden's Blood Dwar's Broken Sword Epic Longsword Ren the Ringwraith's Sword Akhorahil's Sword Sauron's Bastard Glowing Pearl Rare Yellow Diamond Mage Stone Tinsteranosh's Key Enhanced Gauntlets Power of the Gem Protector Ring of the Dragon Broach of the Adventurer Master Mithrin Stone Mirkwood Arrow Head Snake Scale Witch King's Stone Nazgul Stone: Withering Whispers Nazgul Stone: Keen Sense Nazgul Stone: Ice Cold Nazgul Stone:Fire Frenzy Acid Gauntlets Kamul Gauntlets of the Monk Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Epic Helm of Intellect Helm of Adunaphel The Balrog Skull Angmar Evocator's Robes Gondorian Helm Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Epic Helm of Wisdom Wight's Knuckle Helm of Adunaphel The Balrog Skull Gondorian Helm Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Epic Helm of Charisma Druidic Flower Ring of the Sorcerer Silver Helm The Balrog Skull Gondorian Helm Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Epic Longbow of Slaying Angmar Evocator's Robes North Wind Bow Taralash Major Steelwood longbow Wraith Sister's Dread Bow Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Epic Longsword Horamauth's Soul Reaper Tiny Terror Vatha's Sword Oth'patar, Sword of Despair Akhorahil's Sword Vampire's Spellbood of Necromancy Adunaphel's Sword Druidic Flower Dragon Slayer Steel Rain Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Epic Belt of Power Utriculating Hair Belt Sash of the White Hand Greater Belt of Dark Warding Belt of the Druid BladeBuckle Nightsmoke Lava Belt Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Epic Cloak of Protection Gondorian Green Stone Mirkwood Arrow Head Master Mithrin Stone Master Drow Stone: Bright White Wose King's Cloak Pelt of the Snowfang Cloak of the Bear Belithiel's Ring Cloak of Mutant Skin Lava Crawler Cloak Cloak of the Reaper Cloak of Miss Chance Cloak of Command Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Epic Robes of the Mage Robe of the Drow Mage Draco's scale Cloak of Mutant Skin Lava Crawler cloak Rohan Robes Spider Crawler Cloak Balrog Tailsman Gorgon Plate +4 Carapice of Shelob Saruman's Robes Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Epic Ring of the Defender Ring of Fire Elemental command Ring of air elemental command Wight's Knuckle Ring of Resistance +5 Crafted ring of Saruman Drot'durtor Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Evil Ring of Teleportation Black Doom Plate Theoden's Armor Gloin's Armor of the Five Armies Elrond's Battle Armor The Robes of Galadriel Epic Longsword The Mystic Heirloom Waitress Ring of Crimson Balrog Talisman Gem of Non Linear Time Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Good Ring of Teleportation Angmar Evocator's Robes Gloves of the Stone Heart Ring of the Sorcerer IV Saruman's Robes Snakes Scale Black Doom Plate Epic Longsword Waitress Ring of Crimson Balrog Talisman The Mystic Heirloom Gem of Non Linear Time Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Dms Prized boots of Hardiness Tearhuanch Sauron's Messenger Evil Ruby Grey Stone of Shielding Draco's Scale Wight's Knuckle Gem of the Forgotten Gem of the Pure Boots of the Rogue Elone's Boots Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Broach of the Adventurer Celeborn's Signet Mirkwood Arrow Head Snake Scale Witch King's Stone Master Drow Stone: Bright White Ren the Ringwraith's helm Silver Mtn. Fiend's Skull Epic Ring of the Defender DMs Prised Belt of Power DMs Prized Boots of Hardniess Gem of Non Linear Time Tinsteranosh's Key Ring of the Dragon Glowing Pearl Rare yellow Diamond Flaming Dragon Death Mage Stone Gem of the Forgotten Druidic Flower Wight's Knuckle Gem of Pure Yoan'lithika Essence of Ice Drake Blue Dragon Scale Draco's Scale Khisanth's Dragon Scale Klauth's Dragon Scale Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key DMs Prized Belt of Power Epic Amulet Ring of the Dragon A Mage's Merriment Night's Final Rest Gondorian Green Stone Wight's Knuckle Epic Longsword Epic Ring of the Defender Epic Belt of Power Gem of Pure Gem of the Forgotten Flower Seeds Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Epic Amulet Amulet of Thought Holy Sapphire Amulet of Arcane Protection Amulet of the Dracolich Wight's Knuckle Amulet of Corrupt Faith Scarab Protector Periapt of Wisdom +6 Greater Amulet of Narural Armor +5 Amulet of the long life Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key Gem of Non Linear Time Epic Amulet Epic Belt of Power Balrog Talisman Gloin's Armor of the Five Armies Essense of Ice Drake Sharkey's Orders Elrond's Writ The Mystic Heirloom Flower Seeds Gem of Power Gem of the Pure Gem of the Forgotten Gem of Imbued Power Tinsteranosh's Key